Wrong Birthday Date?
by bluesonmondays
Summary: When Tezuka forgot Fuji's birthday... he is to the tensai's mercy! late FF post for Fuji's birthday...


I'm back into writing!! XD This time, I am posting my first foray into PoT, I am quite a fan on this anime but haven't had chance to really write. And now I have! Pls give this noob writer comments on how to improve my writing, thank you!

this story is written for Fuji's birthday back in February but I posted it at Livejournal then

* * *

It was the time of the year again, the only day which occurs only once in four years

It was the time of the year again, the only day which occurs only once in four years. The very period in a year where it had 366 days instead of 365; when the month of February had 29 days instead of its usual 28. It was a special day, so people say; many interesting incidents that happen during the 24 hours was usually unexplainable, inexplicable by means of science.

People also say this was the time when most special people come to the world. Extraordinary gifted than normal people, children of February 29 are said to become even better leaders than normal children; to be more powerful than they can possibly be in any aspect.

Fuji Syusuke was one of them.

However, with blessings, come curses. It was also believed that due to the overbearing gifts they had, these leap year children are either unable to accept the stress and become repressed or worse, psychologically afflicted. For those who are not, they grow up not more normal than their repressed counterparts. In short, they just become ... eccentric.

"Fuji!" came the self controlled tone of a certain buchou as he walked to the smiling boy who was seated outside the bathing cubicles, his hand fiddling with a certain pair of something... "Return my spectacles."

"Eh?" The tensai turned around, face looking too innocent for his liking. "I saw this on the benches and didn't know it was yours, I thought it was Inui's. I'm safeguarding for him."

A sudden frown flooded the spectacle-less Tezuka, obviously trying to control the twitch that threatened laps, laps and more laps for Fuji. Inui came out from his booth; glasses still on and dry as a little smirk rose from his lips.

"Il data, Fuji-kun. I never knew you had a compassionate side."

"You underestimate me, Inui. I can be as kind as I can be." Fuji replied, in a tone he always used when Fuji is about to launch into his darker, more sarcastic, yet largely unexplored side.

"Oh well. There is a 78.5 chance though, that Tezuka will give you more laps if you don't return his glasses." Inui retorted back, as he walked out of the room to change.

"Fuji. Glasses." Tezuka muttered again, as Fuji turned to him, a large smile suddenly appearing. He stood up and walked to the buchou.

A kiss on the cheek, and Fuji laughed a little.

"You'd forgotten my birthday, Mitsu-chan."

February 29 babies are the hardest to please, and highly sensitive, they say. So was it with Fuji. Tezuka Kunimitsu had committed the foulest crime in history, so to speak, by inadvertently forgotten about his boyfriend's birthday. The day before, Tezuka was busy with dealing with the preparations for Kantou regionals, until he forgotten about Fuji's birthday, and even ignored unintentionally the not-so-subtle hints the tensai had dropped, such as the birthday cake that had shown up all of a sudden in the regular's lockers (only to end up in the bin as Tezuka could not decipher who would send such strange a wasabi cake) or the sudden stream of calendars pinned on each class door with a certain date circled in bright, bold red. No, Tezuka Kunimitsu had totally forgotten, and Fuji Syusuke was angry, but in his mischievious, sadistic self, it was bound to be worse.

"Mitsu-chan." Fuji repeated, as Tezuka blanched pale, the blurriness he is seeing forgotten as somehow Fuji's face seem to sharpen amidst the ambiguity in vision.

"Fuji, I am so sorry."

Fuji smirked inwardly. How typical of his buchou. But no, he is not going to let Tezuka go so easily.

"You deserve punishment."

The Seigaku regulars blinked. And blinked. And proceeded to rub their eyes again.

Tezuka Kunimitsu is trying to walk his way to the Regulars, without his glasses and wearing an outlandish furry lion outfit, a victorious Fuji looking as serene as possible in the background. Stumbling slightly, the buchou managed to flash a glare at everyone, and the Regulars gulped. Oishi blinked some more while Eiji poked him, laughing heartily. Echizen pulled his cap down and muttered his famous "Mada mada dane", whilst Momoshiro linked his arm around the younger boy's head and rubbed his hair affectionately. Kaidoh blushed beet red; Inui grinned evilly and scribbled more into his notebook, muttering something that sounded so much like, "Data, data, my precious data..."

Oh well, let us not delve into that.

With a cough, Tezuka tried to avoid everyone's gaze.

"70 laps!"

"We did well, nya..." Eiji murmured joyfully as he clung to the fukubuchou's arm, Oishi biting his lip as tennis practice ends and Tezuka walked into the changing rooms to get changed with whatever pride and dignity he might had left.

"Shh, Eiji, Tezuka might hear you!" Oishi muttered anxiously as he tugged the redhead to the school entrance, a wail rising from the more hyperactive of the two.

"Fuji-senpai rocks! Ganbatte Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro lauded spiritedly, reaching for the tennis prodigy and grabbed his hand.

"..." Echizen was silent as Momoshiro dragged him away, obviously speechless. Or maybe it was because of his face reddening at Momoshiro's sudden boldness...

"Fshuuu..." Was all Kaidoh got to offer. Inui's glasses shone somewhat unnaturally in the afternoon light.

Fuji laughed wholeheartedly as he looked at the regular's reactions through the changing room window, when a pair of arms encircled his waist.

"Fuji." It sounded so husky, so un-Tezuka, and when Fuji turned, the buchou was looking at him, still spectacle-less, but changed into his normal tennis uniform. "My glasses."

"Our buchou was so kind as to abide by my calls, ne?" Fuji smiled, the last of his anger obviously gone as he took the glasses out and perched it carefully on Tezuka's nose. "Now, now, all normal and handsome! Though you should consider on wearing contacts sometimes..."

"Fuji."

"Huh?"

"February 29 is tomorrow, Eiji and Momoshiro had been messing up with your calendar." Tezuka muttered as he held up a note, addressed to Tezuka and himself.

_Dear Fuji and Tezuka,_

_As a little celebration, we had decided to make the days earlier for Fuji's birthday! Enjoy, and have a happy birthday!_

_Eiji and Momoshiro_

"Saaa..." Fuji replied, though he was unable to control his glee. Messing up with the buchou was just fun, but messing him on a wrong day... now, that is _much_ better! Clinging his arms around Tezuka, Fuji leaned in for a kiss and hugged the buchou. "Now, you are spared of your birthday present, aren't you?"

Breaking the hug, Tezuka eyed him closely, and then bent to kiss Fuji again, his arms tightened around the tensai in pure affection which was rarely a trait associated with Fuji.

"Don't even think of a repeat."

Thoughts read, Fuji leaned back and pouted a little. "Mitsu-chan, you can be so evil sometimes! Maybe a different outfit? I think I saw Saeki with a bunny outfit, maybe we can borrow from him..."

Owari.


End file.
